Las cenizas de Kanto
by Iuris Doctor
Summary: En Kanto, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que Red, de Pueblo Paleta, se convirtió en el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon. 20 años han pasado, y parece que una antigua sombra ya olvidada se cierne sobre la Región. La vida en Kanto cambiará... ¿para siempre?


_Estimados lectores,_

 _¡Hola! Es primera vez que publico un fic de Pokémon. Por lo tanto, no tengo idea de la comunidad ni nada. Simplemente tenía una idea en la cabeza y quise plasmarla en esto._

 _La idea es simple: todo esto ocurre en la Región de Kanto de los juegos. No tiene nada que ver con el animé ni con el manga, porque del primero perdí pista hace ya más de 10 años y del otro nunca tuve idea. Se sitúa aproximadamente veinte años después de que Red se volvió Campeón._

 _En principio, es una historia de corte policial que se irá desenvolviendo a partir de la situación que se expone en este prólogo. Muchos de los personajes que verán son OC, y espero poder crear personajes interesantes y que llenen la historia. Otros, por supuesto, serán sacados directamente de la historia de los juegos. Claramente no les diré ahora cuáles jajaja. Eventualmente visitaremos otras regiones, pero de eso tan seguro no estoy._

 _Espero que me digan qué opinan de todo esto, para ver cómo avanzamos y a qué llegamos._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Iuris Doctor_

* * *

 **Las cenizas de Kanto**

* * *

Prólogo: _20 de mayo_

Era pleno invierno en la región de Kanto. La lluvia arreciaba sobre Ciudad Carmín, como si el diluvio del Antiguo Testamento se estuviese repitiendo. Las olas chocaban con fuerza contra las recién construidas instalaciones del puerto, donde el S.S. Anne II recalaría mañana mismo para conmemorar los veinte años desde su primer viaje.

La noche había caído hacía ya varias horas. Un par de siluetas se recortaron sobre la oscuridad del muelle y, con dificultad, le hicieron frente al ventarrón y se escabulleron entre las decoraciones cuidadosamente colocadas para el evento que se avecinaba.

—Hace mucho frío —dijo uno de los hombres, ciñéndose con fuerza el abrigo con el que buscaba protegerse, sin mucho éxito, del inhóspito clima de Carmín—. No sabía que llovería tanto hoy.

—No es problema —respondió el otro—. El cargamento llegará pronto.

Se acercaron lentamente a la orilla del mar y observaron, con cautela, cómo las olas crecían y crecían frente a sus ojos. Uno de ellos esbozó una sonrisa.

—Extrañaba esto.

A lo lejos, una embarcación de tamaño mediano se abría paso hacia ellos, haciéndole frente a la violencia con la que el mar los recibía. Una tenue luz cegó a los dos sujetos quienes, en un acto reflejo, se llevaron el brazo derecho a la frente para disminuir el impacto sobre su visión.

—Pensé que tardarían más —murmuró el hombre del abrigo color negro. Su cabello negro grisáceo se le pegaba a la frente gracias a la mezcla de la lluvia y el sudor que expedía su cuerpo por la ansiedad—. Mientras antes terminemos, mejor.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente su compañero, quien era visiblemente más joven y se encontraba, aparentemente, mucho menos ansioso—. Ya quiero irme de aquí, el frío es insoportable.

La embarcación recaló frente a ellos. Las luces se apagaron y pudieron distinguir, a duras penas, al menos tres o cuatro siluetas que se movían dentro de ella. Escucharon murmullos y el sonido del metal contra el metal, como si alguien estuviese arrastrando algo dentro de la barcaza.

—Seymour —farfulló una voz desde dentro de la embarcación—. ¡V-Ven!

El hombre del abrigo se acercó al borde del muelle y oteó con mucha dificultad, entrecerrando los ojos para lograr mayor visibilidad ante la negrura de la noche. Una silueta grisácea se alzó ante él, sosteniendo un saco negro que, aparentemente, pesaba mucho.

—Veinticinco kilos —espetó la misma persona, cuya identidad permanecía protegida por la espesura de la oscuridad. Seymour se echó hacia adelante, recibiendo el pesado saco y dejándolo a sus pies.

—Gracias. Ciertamente el jefe estará muy contento con este cargamento. Alola, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —farfulló nuevamente el desconocido.

Aparentemente dijo algo más, pero las palabras se perdieron en el feroz sonido de los motores del barco que, en seguida y sin dificultad, retomó la marcha y se dio media vuelta. La luz tenue volvió a iluminar el muelle, las caras de ambos hombres y, particularmente, el saco negro lleno de PokéBolas, adornado magníficamente con una brillante y gruesa «R» de color rojo sangre.

—Vamos, Philip —dijo Seymour, levantando el saco y echándoselo al hombro como si fuese parte de una rutina diaria e incesante, casi infinita—. Nos vamos a Ciudad Verde.

* * *

« _Un día como hoy, hace 20 años, el inolvidable crucero S.S. Anne zarpaba por primera vez desde el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, aquí en la Región de Kanto…_ »

El sonido de la televisión no parecía distraer a los trabajadores de la Estación de Policía de Ciudad Azulona de sus quehaceres cotidianos. Algunos, sentados tras sendos escritorios, se dedicaban a contestar las llamadas telefónicas que recibían de vez en cuando, particularmente entre las once de la mañana y las dos de la tarde. Otros, por su lado, estaban encargados de patrullar la ciudad y asistir a sus habitantes, llevando a su lado un Growlithe que oficiaba como asistente. El último jefe de la Estación había propuesto incluir Hondours a dichas labores, pero la idea no fue muy bien recibida por los oficiales de aquel entonces.

Uno de los oficiales que se opuso a esa medida fue Ryan Redcrust, actual Jefe de la Estación de Policía de Ciudad Azulona. Ryan tenía 43 años y había dedicado ya al menos veintidós a ser oficial de policía. « _Y contando_ », como solía añadir él cada vez que tenía que hacer mención a su trayectoria encargándose de velar por el orden en Azulona.

De estatura mediana, complexión delgada y un cabello frondoso y rojizo —con algunas canas rebeldes—, Redcrust era conocido en las filas de la Estación como « _El Leviatán_ », haciendo alusión a su particular manera de llevar a cabo las operaciones policíacas. Su especialidad siempre fueron las organizaciones criminales. ¿La primera? El Equipo Rocket, por supuesto.

Redcrust fue parte del grupo encargado de investigar y perseguir al Equipo Rocket veinte años atrás. La operación fue un completo fracaso: aparentemente, la Policía de Azulona era lo suficientemente incompetente como para que aquel grupo de criminales no fuera detenido por ellos, sino que por un niño de aproximadamente once años llamado Red, quien luego terminó convirtiéndose en Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto. Ryan, con apenas veintitrés años, veía reflejado en ese muchacho su antiguo sueño de infancia: convertirse en un exitoso Entrenador Pokémon. Pero todo eso fue quedando atrás y, con el tiempo, _El Leviatán_ pasó a ser un destacado agente policíaco a cargo de monitorear cualquier actividad criminal que tuviera algún rasgo de asociación ilícita.

El tiempo no pasó en vano: de a poco, Redcrust fue escalando posiciones dentro de la oficina y, hacía ya tres años, había logrado convertirse en Jefe de la Estación. Sus subalternos le tenían un respeto inmenso, circundado siempre por un trato cauteloso. _El Leviatán_ utilizaba métodos poco ortodoxos y, a ratos, era bastante duro con las demás personas. Pero siempre en un tono más bien sarcástico y, muy de cuando en vez, hasta gracioso y levemente ridículo.

El control que ejercía el agente Redcrust dentro de la Oficina de Prevención y Persecución del Crimen Organizado (O.P.P.C.O., para ahorrar saliva) —sección de la Estación que dirigió por más de diez años— fue lo que le valió tan rimbombante apodo, por el cual es conocido en todas las estaciones de policía de Kanto. Siempre perspicaz, agudo y un poco desconfiado, lograba distribuir las tareas y funciones de manera tal que cada uno de los oficiales parecía un brazo de _El Leviatán_ , el cual podía mover y torcer de forma antojadiza y precisa. Esta forma de trabajar y de ejecutar los proyectos contra la delincuencia son precisamente consecuencia de una herida mal cicatrizada: que un niño de once años haya podido derrotar a una organización criminal antes que todo el Departamento de Policía Regional.

Llevó a cabo, además, importantes tareas de cooperación y cruce de información con las demás Estaciones de Policía de la Región, creando planes contra el crimen organizado que fueron, incluso, adoptados por otras regiones (notablemente, el caso de la Región de Sinnoh con el Equipo Galaxia). Pero la llama que aquel chico llamado Red encendió en Redcrust no sólo repercutió en su forma de trabajar: también le hizo retomar una antigua pasión largamente olvidada. A medida que su trabajo se complejizaba, que sus políticas funcionaban y que el crimen organizado disminuía, el interés de Ryan por entrenar a sus Pokémon aumentaba sin control. Su Arcanine tenía la fama de ser uno de los Pokémon más poderosos de Ciudad Carmín y, de hecho, muchos creían que Ryan Redcrust estaba al mismo nivel que los Líderes de Gimnasio de la región en cuanto a entrenar Pokémon se refería.

« _Siendo ya las once de la mañana, suenan las trompetas que nos indican que se acerca el S.S. Anne II al puerto de Carmín. La gente está muy feliz, Joanne… Nos acercaremos a este grupo de gente que…_ »

Alguien apagó el televisor. Varios oficiales voltearon la cabeza, intrigados, como si la banda sonora inaudible de la Estación se hubiese terminado de golpe. Un hombre enfundado en un abrigo de cuero café oscuro sostenía en una de sus manos el control remoto, apuntándolo hacia la enorme pantalla plana de 63 pulgadas que colgaba sobre la pared oriente del edificio.

—Suficiente —masculló Redcrust con sorna. Sus subalternos lo miraron extrañados, sin emitir ruido alguno—. Hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Apuntó nuevamente el control hacia la pantalla y, con sólo apretar un botón, una imagen oscura y borrosa apareció en ella. Sólo podía distinguirse claramente cómo el agua ondeaba violentamente contra el nuevo puerto de Ciudad Carmín. Sobre el muelle, dos o tres siluetas borrosas se acercaban hacia el agua.

—Esto me lo ha enviado la Estación de Policía de Ciudad Carmín hace un rato —informó el jefe, mientras se paseaba por las oficinas de la Estación con lentitud. Sus subalternos presentes en el edificio guardaban un silencio sepulcral, esperando el anuncio mientras observaban con interés la pantalla y lo que en ella se mostraba—. Anoche, aproximadamente a las dos y media de la madrugada, dos sujetos se apersonaron en el muelle de Carmín para recibir un cargamento desconocido de un barco extraño.

Hizo una pausa para detenerse ante uno de los escritorios. El joven oficial que estaba sentado tras él tragó saliva, nervioso. _El Leviatán_ lo ignoró y se volteó, apoyando su espalda en el escrito.

—La calidad de imagen es pésima, como podrán apreciar. Estas cámaras fueron instaladas ayer en los alrededores del puerto y, como podrán ver, nos han alertado de algún tipo de tráfico. ¿De madrugada? ¿Con abrigos oscuros? De seguro no estaban ingresando un cargamento de pociones para la Tienda Pokémon.

En la pantalla, se observaba en ese instante como una sombra recibía algo negro a las orillas del muelle. La tecnología de visión nocturna no ayudaba en nada: era todo siluetas, donde sólo podía identificarse bien la embarcación y prácticamente nada más.

—Como verán —prosiguió Redcrust—, podemos estar ante una organización criminal dedicada al contrabando. ¿De qué? Aún no lo sabemos. Lo que sí sabemos es que esto puede estar ocurriendo desde hace bastante tiempo; sólo ahora tenemos indicios gracias a las cámaras.

Nadie decía nada. Todos se limitaban a escuchar al Jefe de la Estación. Redcrust se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó el cabello.

—Necesito que el Equipo de Detección Audiovisual se encargue inmediatamente del análisis de esta pieza —ordenó a un muchacho de cabello castaño y mirada perdida, quien pegó un saltó y enfiló rápidamente hacia una habitación ubicada en el ala occidente del lugar— y que la O.P.P.C.O. tome inmediatamente este caso. Yo estaré a cargo.

Era primera vez en los últimos tres años que Redcrust se ponía a la cabeza de una investigación desde un principio. Algunos funcionarios intercambiaron miradas perplejas, mientras que los más antiguos dentro de la Estación esbozaron una sonrisa. Debía ser algo grande. No podía ser otra cosa.

—Por último, necesito que la División de Inteligencia Criminal lleve a mi oficina a la brevedad posible todo lo que tengamos sobre el Equipo Rocket.

El silencio se quebró. La gente comenzó a murmurar, como si una bomba hubiese estallado dentro de la oficina. Algunos intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, mientras que otros parecían estar sumidos en la preocupación.

—Eso es todo.

El discurso de Redcrust terminó inmediatamente y, en un par de segundos, desapareció de vista en dirección a su oficina. Su capacidad para organizar a su equipo y dar órdenes era algo excepcional dentro de Kanto, y por lo mismo era reputado como el mejor investigador criminal de la región.

« _Llegó el momento_ », pensó Ryan Redcrust al ingresar a su oficina y dar un portazo, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al cinturón donde reposaban sus seis PokéBolas.

Lo que no sospechaba, era que precisamente ese incidente marcaría un antes y un después en la Región de Kanto. _Para siempre_.

* * *

 _Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Para saber qué les ha parecido, por favor déjenme uno que otro review para ir viendo todo este tema del feedback y todo eso._

 _Nos leemos!_


End file.
